My contract with you Kontrak antara aku dan kamu
by BaconLover1800
Summary: This is a translate of "俺と君の契約kontrak antara aku dan kamu" by NaruSona The translate is done by google translate so if you don't like it GIVE YOU COMPLIANT TO THEM. But if there is a misspelling I'll try to correct it so please tell me about them thank you. P.s. give 89%of credit to NaruSona for writing it, another 19% to Google translate for translation, 2% to BaconLover1800
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of contract

** 俺と君の契約/ore to kimi no keiyaku**

** Crossovers: NARUTO,. Highschool DxD.**

** Charakter: [Uzumaki Naruto,. Sona Sitri]**

** Genre: Romantis,. School,.**

** Drama Episode: Beginning of contract**

* * *

One day in a famous school in Japan with many sexy female students namely Kouh Gakuen Akademy there was a student council president who was beautiful but firm and also indiscriminately would punish anyone who broke the rules, her name was Sona Sitri.

One time Kouh School academy arrival of new students who are exceptionally stubborn, he came from Isiyamagakuen who was actually a transfer student from Konohagakuen moved to Isiyama then moved again to Kouh, actually this person had been transferred to various schools the principal's head of the school

The boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto, a fighting expert, even according to rumors he had defeated 1000 motorcycle gangs and was still alive, and killed 100 members, 99 people were seriously injured and the rest were humiliated

And today is the day where he committed 10 violations, then arrested by members of the student council, now Naruto is facing the student council president.

"Naruto seems like you are very happy to commit violations," said the student council president, glaring at Naruto's keaalnya view radiating from his glasses.

It appeared that the blonde teenager called Naruto was only silent while picking his nose he did not care.

"Then what do you want? Move me again," Naruto asked, to the student council president.

The student council president looked at Naruto flatly and tried to find out what made Naruto feel scared, because no matter how he gave the punishment he always got zero results, he did all the sentences given to him, but he still repeated his mistake.

"I just want to ask you now," answered the black-haired girl with violet eyes wrapped in the student council president Sona Sitri's glasses.

"What do you want to ask?" Naruto asked

"Just curious about why you're like this?" the chairman asked Naruto

"You could say I'm just annoyed at those who only judge me from the school where I come from" answered Naruto

"Is that all?" Sona asked Naruto.

"Hn" Naruto answered.

"So just because they judged you from your home school," murmured the student council president, looking at Naruto's face as he looked at the exit, while thinking about what punishment he should give.

"Hn what else is more annoying than that, if it's just the students I don't mind but the teacher also follows along" Naruto answered, Well he feels like a stranger in this school, because every time he wants to answer the teacher's question and wants to ask the teacher it ignored him.

Sona just nodded at that, then thought again and finally she remembered the condition of her body that would not last for 3 years, she wanted to take advantage of Naruto's condition where Naruto was very unlikely to be close to other people.

"How about we make a deal?" Sona asked Naruto

"Deal?" Naruto asked Sona, he was confused as to why this girl who always gave him the sentence gave him a deal.

"I will be your friend and girlfriend for three years, if you agree, then the payment is that you cannot break the school rules, if there is a problem talk to me, like a boyfriend who wants to share how?" Sona asked.

"Then what's in it for you from this agreement we made?" Naruto asked, naturally he asked, because an agreement was supposed to benefit both parties.

"The advantage is for me, I don't need to take care of you anymore because you will promise not to break the rules anymore," answered Sona, but the real student council president, this has an illness that makes she unable to live for more than three years, so the benefits he can feel how it feels to have a boyfriend.

"Then what's in it for me?" Naruto asked.

"Haaah, at least you can feel how it feels to have a girlfriend or person who cares about you even though it's just me," answered the student council president.

"If I refuse this agreement, what will you do, Kaichou?" Naruto asked

"I will make the principal's decision to expel you later and eventually you will not be able to find the right school, because maybe only I want to make this agreement with you," the student council president replied.

Naruto began to think about the advantages and disadvantages and finally.

"Well, I accept the agreement, but one need you know I'm not a romantic person, so hopefully you can stand dating me," Naruto said.

"I hope you do too," the student council president replied with a smile.

"Alright Kaichou can I go back?" Naruto asked.

"It's possible, but you should call me by my name, Sona, why is it because we've become girlfriends, not even if it's only a contract?" Answered Sona.

"Alright Sona-san" Naruto answered finally left the student council room.

Naruto came out of the student council room with a relaxed look full of style

* * *

**Continued**.


	2. Chapter 2 The first day of courtship

** 俺と君の契約/ore to kimi no keiyaku **

**Crossovers: NARUTO,. Highschool DxD. **

**Charakter: [Uzumaki Naruto,. Sona Sitri] **

**Genre: Romantis,. School,. **

**Drama Episode: The first day of courtship**

* * *

Naruto went back to his class and began to follow the lessons there casually, because he had promised not to be noisy anymore, even when the teachers ignored him, even when the answer was right he blamed he was silent.

At a time like this Naruto chose to sit quietly on the roof of the school building, he did not want to bother Sona too much, even though they had been dating, Naruto did not want to bother anyone close to him, he looked at the bad grades he should not get.

"Yo Naruto-kun" called a voice from behind.

"Hn" Naruto said as he looked back he saw Sona smiling at him.

"What's up sullen, smile please" said Sona to Naruto then finally she sat beside Naruto while looking at Naruto with a smile

Naruto sighed and showed the answer sheet he had.

"You got zero!" Sona was shocked.

"That's not it, look more closely," said Naruto, referring to the problem he was answering.

Sona also checks Naruto's answers and all Naruto's answers have nothing wrong, but why can it be zero.

"What's this, all your answers are correct, why did you get zero ?!" Sona loudly asked Naruto.

"That's because the teachers here don't think I'm there, they think I'm just a statue or something, when I'm right I'm not defended, when I'm wrong I'm blamed" Naruto replied.

"Then why don't you protest about this, this name is too much" said Sona.

"I promised you not to make a fuss with them," Naruto answered Sona.

"But this is different Naru, I have to report this to the principal right now! And you come with me!" said Sona not accept the treatment of a teacher like this to Naruto.

"Never mind, however I always wrong in their eyes" Naruto answered.

"But this still cannot be justified, the way they treat you is too much, you have to come with me to report this," Sona protested, she didn't like the injustice of this school.

"Yes, but I've warned you that they will never want to know if it supports me," Naruto replied.

"We'll see" said Sona, finally Naruto followed Sona from behind.

* Arriving at the principal's office *

{Brak} Sona immediately kicked the headmaster's desk with Naruto behind him while prying his ears.

"What is this, Sitri-san?" asked the headmaster, staring at Naruto dislike. whereas those who are stared at are silent while staring in another direction.

"What is the way teachers evaluate the results of their students' hard work ?!" Sona asked loudly while showing Naruto's answer sheet which was considered to be all of it.

"Wait, maybe it's really really wrong," said the headmaster.

"So then, let me ask, the conductor or the Isolator which conducts electricity? "asked Sona.

"Of course the Conductor" replied the headmaster.

"Then why is Naruto's answer blamed when the answer is correct, you have to really punish the teachers who are cheating!" demanded Sona while showing Naruto's answer.

The principal nodded and read all Naruto's answers, which turned out all Naruto's answers were correct.

"Alright, father will punish your homeroom teacher soon," said the headmaster.

* * *

**Continued**.


	3. Chapter 3 Why are you so nice to me

** 俺と君の契約/ore to kimi no keiyaku **

**Crossovers: NARUTO,. Highschool DxD. **

**Charakter: [Uzumaki Naruto,. Sona Sitri] **

**Genre: Romantis,. School,. **

**Drama Episode: Why are you so nice to me**

* * *

Shortly after that the teacher who teaches in Naruto's class was called and finally he was fired by the headmaster for doing something called favoritism

Of course the teacher who was fired felt angry and did not accept, but seeing the headmaster had proof he could not say anything, he glared at Naruto and Sona, but Sona was not afraid at all, but Naruto looked worried because he saw the teacher's full view revenge towards Sitri, his contract boyfriend for 3 years.

Naruto looked at his former teacher with a deadpan look as if he didn't care.

"Alright, I punished him, you guys, please leave," said the headmaster.

Naruto and Sona left, seen Naruto staring confused Sona.

"You're not busy with your student council affairs?" Naruto asked.

"I leave all the matters to my representative Tsubaki so calm down" said Sona to Naruto.

"You are, oh yes why are you so good to me, even though we just knew and our relationship is not based on love but on a contract or agreement?" Naruto asked Sona

"Naruto, one thing you need to know, I will not play, in the agreement that I made, even though it is only a contract, if we have agreed, I will carry out my role well" said Sona, smiling at Naruto.

"I see, I hope I can do the same thing," Naruto said to Sona. Sona just smiled at that.

"You don't have to be romantic to me right away, I will always wait for the time when you can accept me as your girlfriend, even though our relationship is not based on love," replied Sona.

"Mah, I hope I can be as fresh as you, I wonder why you want me to fight when we agree that I have to be quiet and only talk about problems with you, I'm also confused when I'm noisy with them. You're angry when I'm not noisy. You told me to do that," said Naruto.

"I did tell you not to cause trouble, but it's different if you're not mistaken," answered Sona.

"Heh before it was the same before, but everyone thinks that I'm the one who's wrong, now you know why I'm so upset and why I always act" Naruto answered Sona.

Sona only looked down to hear him, Naruto did not have friends, not only that even his class teacher did not like it then what can he do to help Naruto.

"Of the many boys in this school, why did you choose me?" Naruto asked Sona.

"Because I think you are someone who suits me, not from the first look, but since you answered my question, I know you will not be able to move to another heart or love another woman, because no one loves you here" answered Sona.

"I've also been broken-hearted, so I don't want to open my heart to a man who is liked by many women," answered Sona.

"I see, I hope you don't regret your choice," Naruto said.

"So why should I regret it?" Sona asked Naruto flatly.

"I'm not a person who can understand women, I'm also not sensitive to what women feel, so I think you will only get sad if you continue with me," Naruto replied to Sona.

"That's no problem, as long as you don't betray me that's enough," answered Sona while walking along Naruto's footsteps. "Oh yeah, where do you want to go?" Sona asked Naruto.

"I don't know, I don't know," Naruto answered.

{Deg deg} Sona's vision darkened instantly while she felt it floated then touched her head and almost collapsed.

{Tap} Naruto managed to hold Sona's body.

"What's wrong Sona, hoy?" Naruto panicked when he saw Sona unconscious, Naruto quickly carried Sona and ran towards the UKS, many people saw Naruto who ran carrying Sona like a princess.

"What happened?" asked confused people, because this was the first time they had seen someone like Naruto panic, not to mention Naruto holding a woman.

{Tok! tok! tok!} tap Naruto on the door of the UKS.

"Yes, yes, wait, you are impatient," said someone from inside.

"It's better to be fast, she needs help!" Naruto panicked.

"I said wait ... gu" the guard of the school health unit was surprised to see Naruto carrying a collapsed woman in front of his door.

"Please take care of him," Naruto said.

"Eem, you too please come in," he said.

Finally Naruto enters and leaves Sona on the patient's bed.

"Please check the situation," Naruto demanded, bowing respectfully.

"Of course this is my job," he said.

He then headed to where Sona was laid and checked the situation.

"Haah, I guess he's just tired," said the UKS officer.

"Thank God, may I wait for him?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, but before that, I want to ask what is your relationship with Sona?" Asked the UKS guard while glaring at Naruto.

"She is my first friend and girlfriend, so that is why I want to be able to pay attention to her." Naruto answered sitting beside Sona's bed and then looking at Sona's face wistfully, even though only a few minutes they knew each other, Naruto immediately felt happy.

*A few minutes later*

"Engh!" Sona woke up from her stupor, and saw Naruto waiting for her and even fell asleep beside her.

"He was the one who brought you and is waiting for you here," said the UKS guard, smiling at Sona.

'Naruto turns out you can also be so considerate of me, thanks' said Sona thought as she looked at Naruto.

"Hoy Naruto, awake, Naruto-kun" said Sona while shaking Naruto's body.

"Huaam, eh Sona-san, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked in a flat tone, Naruto's eyes look glazed red because he just woke up.

"It's time to go to class so let's go back," said Sona, inviting Naruto back into her class.

Naruto just nodded. "But before that" Naruto said a little hanging words.

"Before that?"

{Grep}

"Eh, hey!" Sona didn't expect Naruto to carry her again.

"Ho hoy Naruto don't be cheeky, let me go, I can walk alone!" Sona ordered.

"You must be still tired so let me take you to the class," said Naruto with his flat face.

"Huh, I'm still healthy baka yaro!" Sona shouted, her face flushed slightly.

"Hn" muttered Naruto who did not care and still carry Sona.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha, you have just obeyed your girlfriend's will," said the UKS guard.

"But," said Sona again.

"Keep my word or I will not care about you forever" threatened Naruto with a scary face.

"Alright, alright," said Sona, who couldn't refuse Naruto's wishes anymore.

"Nice"

Finally Naruto took Sona to class, and they relearned, as usual Naruto just kept quiet, but this time, there was a difference, that Naruto was no longer zero but 100 per subject, because the teacher didn't dare to cheat or play choice. on grades, because of seeing their friend who was fired by the principal. \

After school afterwards, because he was worried that Naruto had decided to follow Sona secretly, he had no problem if he came home late, after all, he did not live with his parents, but rented an apartment.

And it's true to Naruto's concern about the teacher being fired really happened, while Sona was waiting for the train, suddenly Naruto saw the teacher who had just been fired was preparing to push Sona to the rail train, with the aim that Sona was run over by the train that was heading towards stastiun.

Naruto who realized the sneaky plan quietly approached Sona, without being realized by the teacher and Sona Naruto was there beside Sona.

{Tooooot! jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng!}

when only a few centimeters of the train remained until Sona was immediately pushed hard by the teacher, but with reflex Naruto immediately grabbed Sona's hand and pulled her.

{Deg!} {Tap grep!}

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sona shouted when she almost fell but Naruto managed to catch Sona's pull and hug.

"Onoreeeeeee!" the teacher angry at Naruto. he immediately planned to hit Naruto, but who had {Tap} caught his fist Naruto.

Sona opened her eyes and was shocked when she saw Naruto was hugging her tightly and holding back a punch that we know was a former teacher who wanted to kill Sona.

Everyone stared at Naruto and the teacher didn't know that.

"Hoyy hoy, what is this ?!" asked the police loudly.

"He intended to hit me so I resisted" Naruto answered the police officer.

"No sir, he's lying!" said the damn teacher.

"Not what this blonde boy said is true" said one of the people in the station, "In fact he intends to kill the nee-chan that he hugged by pushing him to rell" said one prospective passenger, and the others confirmed, finally the teacher was arrested

* * *

**Continued**.


End file.
